rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Van Montgomery
Van Montgomery '''(born:1984) 'is fictional character in the television series ''Reba. Description The star quarterback of his high school's football team, Van is kicked out of the house when his parents find out that he plans to marry his pregnant girlfriend Cheyenne. He moves in with Reba, and his future in professional sports looks bright until an injury from an accident eventually reveals that he has narrowing of the spine. Later in the series he works as a realtor with Reba. Van is portrayed as a big goof and is not good with words, especially when it comes to Cheyenne. Kyra especially loves making fun of him. He is a great dad to his daughter, Elizabeth. It is hinted he will possibly be overprotective of Elizabeth when she starts dating after he found her after she hid somewhere he couldn't find her while playing hide-and-seek. Cheyenne came out to see what was wrong and then said, "Just wait until you start dating". He cares deeply for his in-laws, especially Reba, for taking him in and caring for him in his darkest hours. His relationship with his dad remains strained throughout the series, and they never truly make up. Relationships ''Cheyenne Montgomery Van is happily married (most of the time) to Cheyenne Montgomery. Their marriage is at times rocky, but loving. In the episode Pilot, It is revealed that Van had impregnated Cheyenne, and that Van's parents had disowned him for it. They have two children together, Elizabeth Montgomery and an Unborn Son. Bridget In the episode Cheyenne's Rival, it is revealed that Van had dated Bridget for a short time in high school, Van had even written her a poem asking her to prom, much to the annoyance of Cheyenne. Kate Kate was a business associate of Van's, after a meeting, Van had left his jacket in her car, she later returned it to Rebas house. Cheyenne saw the jacket and began to think that he may be having an affair. Quotes *(Drunk and in a Spanish accent) "Cheyenne, I need you. I need to come upstairs with me and clean the lamp that I broke." - Where There's Smoke *"Look, Cheyenne, I don't wanna fight about whose right and you're wrong." - Money Blues *"Rhonda, Rhonda, A car i was so fond-a, I wish I could fix you with a magic... wand-a. Well now, I'll have to rent a Honda" - The Blond Leading the Blind *"Do I look like a doofus to you? Don't answer that."'' - Locked and Loaded *"God does ''have a sense of humor, look at ostriches!" - She's Leaving Home, Bye Bye *"Awwww man, I was dreaming about waffles!" - Help Wanted *"I’ll be with my friends, you’ll be with yours. Then we’ll hook up later. It’ll be just like junior year! Except we’re married, you’re pregnant, and everything is different." - The Man and the Moon *"Oh! Ha, ha! You’re funny, sweetheart. That’s why I married you – your sense of humor. Oh wait, no. It was the baby." - The Best Lil' Haunted House in Texas *"He didn't hurt me...You can't hurt steel." - Core Focus *"Cheyenne, I'm having conflicting thoughts, and you know I only like to have one!" - Don't Know Much About History * "You can see the curvature of the Earth." - Core Focus * "Stupid Google." - Just Business Occupations ''High School Football Player Van was Westchester High School's star quarterback from prior to the series until It Ain't Over 'Till The Redhead Sings where he graduated. ''College Football Player'' Van played college football for the University of Houston for a brief time. ''Arena Football'' Van played Arena football for the Houston team until he was traded to Denver and had to travel until he was diagnosed with Spinal Stenosis, a condition that prevented him from playing football. ''Cameron Realty'' Van worked at Cameron Realty from Help Wanted until Just Business where he was fired by Reba to pursue a better job that he was reluctant to take. ''Norris Realty'' Van worked for Norris Realty from Just Business until the end of the series. ''Fat Tony Pizza'' Van worked at Fat Tony's Pizzeria in the episode She Works Hard For Their Money, He was originally "Cheese Captain" until Fat Tony's wife left him and he got promoted to delivery, but since he was working to afford half of the new car that Brock gave him and Cheyenne, he needed Reba to drive him. Trivia *He has a big appetite. *He set his house on a small fire in the season finale. *He freaked out when he couldn't find Elizabeth during a game of hide-and-seek, this event may cause him to become an overzealous father when Elizabeth is old enough to date. *He has a weak stomach as shown in the episode Ring-a-Ding when he arrives to Barbra Jean's family reunion and Brock asks him how he's feeling when he and Jake fought over a puke pail. *Van tends to swear more than any other adult in the series, this is shown in Let's Get Physical when Kyra enters Reba's house. Van is surprised and lets out a "What the hell?!" *He is scared of small dogs, as mentioned in Who Killed Brock? because when he was a little kid his parents let him watch Cojo on TV, but it was on a nine-inch screen. * He is scared of spiders, claiming he's seen a huge man-eating spider. * He desires to be like Jack Bauer, Kiefer Sutherland's character on a television show and do dangerous things like breaking into offices to steal lists. * He has a nervous bladder, when he and Cheyenne attempt to steal Reba's list, he constantly has to pee. *His favorite superhero is Underdog. *His poker screen name is screen name. *If an actor played him he would want it to be Denzel Washington. Image Gallery Van.jpg Cheyenne-and-Van-cheyenne-and-van-montgomery-2924699-322-400.jpg Tsomb1.PNG Slhbb4.PNG Pilot.PNG Ffv1.PNG Ffv.PNG Tkai.PNG Ymktb2.PNG Amsnd1.PNG Eptas2.PNG Ymms2.PNG MV5BNzI3Njg1ODc4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjgyNjI5NA@@ V1 SX640 SY520 .jpg MV5BMTMxOTc2ODI2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDgyNjI5NA@@ V1 SX640 SY427 .jpg (1)56163 1 2-x600.jpg (1)56153 1 3-x600.jpg Tumblr lmhuxk0BQf1ql57tqo1 500.jpg van creepy smile.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Westchester High Category:Montgomery Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Fathers Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Males